Love's On The Highway
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella and Damon work for Aro Volturi. When Bella and Damon who hate each other, have to work together to get what Aro wants...Will they argue all the way through? Will they fall in love? Is the trip going to be easy? Is this all just a trick? M! R&R!
1. Preface

Love's On The Highway

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries! I came up with this idea when I listened to 'Life Is A Highway' and...I thought I might like to try this out. No not the song...The story to go with the emotions with that song. You feel the childishness, the seriousness it has sometimes and then the fun in it. I especially love the way Rascal Flatts sang it, I have a baby cousin who was watching the movie and I smiled at this song that was featured in it. Anyway...Please give me some love with reviews! **

**WARNINGS FOR STORY: Lemmons (In Future), Strong Language, Drugs, Violence and Crime. Remember these warnings and you'll be fine! **_**Prefaces are 'tasters'!**_** This story is going to flip between Bella and Damon from time to time. Depending on my writing mood...Enjoy! **

Song For Preface: Right Here Waiting- Richard Marx.

Preface

Looking around, I run my fingers through my hair and pull at it a little. I thought this would be easy, but knowing that I was stuck in this with her and having to run from one end to another...Just pissed me off. I never liked Isabella before, but now I was enjoying her fiestiness and smartness. Weeks ago, if you came up to me, said 'You are going to fall for her little by little,' I would have burst out laughing and asked them what they were smoking.

Me and Isabella weren't a perfect match, she is fiesty, smart, sexy, intimidating, sweet -when she needs/wants to be-, funny and everything I want. She is always in my mind, from me wanting her physically to emotionally. I couldn't stop images of her running through my head and it drove me insane. She is beautiful...

I wished that I wouldn't of been the way I was before, I wish I was the man Isabella wanted. Her beautiful soft brown curls, big brown doe like eyes, cute smile, heart face shape, ivory skin and full red lips. Everything about her is perfect, I'm just a shame compared to her and we both knew it. It would explain a lot. I look around and wish for some sort of sign.

I lean against the back of my car and sigh. I really wish I could atleast know how to get her to notice me, just as much as I noticed her and when I look at the blue sky, I smile. The sun shinning on my face, but I gain composure and look around again. _Where the fuck is the douche I'm meant to meet? He was meant to be here 15 minutes ago and all I know is the bastard hasn't arived! What the fuck is taking him so long? _I stare up at the sky again, hoping it would stay like this but atleast have a little shade.

Looking around again, I stop leaning on my Mercedes and noticed we were fucked. I had no clue where we would have to go, I only knew that my boss told me to come here. I knew that driving around here and looking for this shit...Was going to cost us. When I look over to hear the door shut, I see her and sigh. She always dazzles me, little did she know I wish I could do the same to her.

She saunters to me, her hips swaying and her dress flying with the wind lightly. When she is just in front of me, I smile and just sigh. "Were here," I tell her and just when she is about to speak, something happens that I didn't expect to...

_~L.O.T.H~_

**I hope you liked my 'taster' and please review for me please? If not for me, then atleast for my story...I will write the first chapter today! Much love! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

Love's On The Highway

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries! I said I would put up this chapter! I won't be writing for a while, but if I get 4 reviews for this chapter...I will reconsider! It will all depend on if you guys will give me the reviews. Please do! I will be super happy! Remember the warnings, so please don't get frazzled if I do anything insane. I really enjoy my ideas for this story! I hope you guys stick around to read what I've got up my sleeve. P.S Sorry for any mistakes it was rushed! Anyway back to the story! Enjoy! **

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Traveler's Child- Rizzle Kicks, Fly- Nicki Minaj ft Rihanna.

Chapter 1: The Mission

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sunshine on my face, I stretch and head for the bathroom. When I finish doing my business and having a shower, I wonder over to get changed. I put on some black high heals, black tights, black pencil skirt, white button up shirt, black blazer and pulled my hair back in a pony tail. When I walked down stairs, I rushed over to my kitchen and pulled out a bowl. After putting cereal, milk and a spoon in the bowl, I ate it and drank two glasses of water.

I dry my hair, feeling my curls and smile softly into the mirror. I felt like today was going to be different, even though I knew I would have to work and be ordered around. I put on some makeup, making sure I looked my best and rushed to get to work. I got into my black Audi A4, drove to work and stopped outside. I work for a huge company called 'Aro's sites' and he mostly buys anything he can get. Then he tries to make sure he can make something out of it.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 26 years old and I work as a personal assistant. My boss is called Aro Volturi, he says that life without me would be stressful. When I get there, I see the person I hoped I wouldn't have to see. It was Damon Salvatore, he has black short hair, crystal blue eyes and perfect features. It's a shame that he is a bastard.

He used to be Aro's assistant, untill Aro was unhappy and told him I replaced him. I heard from Aro that it was because of the amount Damon drank. Damon has been giving me the cold shoulder since I came here, he would always call me 'Duckling', 'Bird', 'Isabella', 'Belinda' or 'Goose'. I know my name is 'Isabella' but ever since I started growing up, I hated it and asked to be called 'Bella'.

I lived with my Dad -Charlie- all my life, I never really knew my mother and I know she just left me. Ditched us. I found her when I turned 15, I found out that she had remarried and asked me to stay. I stayed with her for 3 months, then things happened and I just had to leave. My Dad lived in Forks, he married a woman called 'Sue Clearwater'. I shook my head, got out the car, locked it and headed for the building, not even looking over at him.

I was walking before I felt someone walking with me, I didn't even need to look at who it was. "What do you want Salvatore?" I asked him, he just chuckled softly and I sighed. "I'm walking with you because, I have a meeting with Aro at noon and he says it's important," I could already hear the venom as if telling me what he wants to be true.

"Oh I hope he drops your ass out of this company...You aren't suited to it like we are," I state and he just growls darkly. "You should be afraid because that lovely job of yours...Is going to easily come back to me," it was my turn to laugh. "That's what you think alcoholic," I say knowing this will hurt him just as much as he did to me. When I'm about to go into the building, I feel his arm clamp around my arm. My jaw clenches together from anger and pain.

"Get your hand off me Salvatore," I spit at him and then I notice his clothes. He is wearing a black blazer, grey button up shirt, black trousers and business like black shoes. Damon is tall, lean, tonned and I have heard from whispers, he has abs and a big package. I look into his eyes before I licked my lips and glared at him. "Face it Belinda, your just scared that I will win you at this stupid game," he says letting go of my arm.

I glared at him while he glared back, I was the one to stop it by walking into the building and to my office. My office is just outside Aro's, when I walked over I noticed a cup of coffee. I see there is a note attatched to it, I pick it up and smiled. It read:

_Dear Isabella,_

_There is something I need to talk to you about later, I will phone you for it and please don't go insane but...Damon is going to be coming up for a meeting. It was my request. I hope the trouble he will be causing can be fixed with this cup of coffee. Make me proud Bella._

_Aro_

I sat down, lifting the cup to my lips and moan a little. I haven't had a cup of coffee for over a week. When I finish it, I start getting to work and when lunch comes around, I sigh a little. I look out my window and notice the sun is still alive. I was startled when I felt a hand on my arm, I look up to see who it was and look into the eyes of non other than 'Alice Cullen'. She has black spikey hair, soft blue eyes, pixie like features, warm smile and pale skin.

I stand up, she is wearing a grey blazer, grey skirt, white blouse and black heels. I sigh at how amazing she looks, who am I kidding she always looks amazing. She is smaller than me, she is thin and very curvy. I look over to the window again, remembering Forks rainy weather compared to here in sunny Seattle. I looked back at Alice who knew just how much I missed Forks. Even if it did have gloomy weather...She understood.

Alice used to live near me, but she lived in La Push and that isn't far. I turned to face her, she smiled softly and I felt the comfort of it. "Come on Bells, let's go have our lunch," she suggests and I smile. She holds her arm out in a link motion and I link my arm to hers willingly. When we get down, we see the exact person I didn't want to see untill noon. "Why don't you two look cute," Damon says with sarcasm.

I roll my eyes, trying to ignor him but Alice thinks differently. "Shut the fuck up Salvatore," she says with all the venom she can muster. "Or what shorty?" he threatens looking amused and I glare. Before I can say anything back to him, he is tapped on the shoulder and then I see a face I smile at. "Are you threatening my girls?" Jasper Whitlock asks, Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and he is one of my best friends.

"No," Damon says to Jasper confidently. "Is he telling the truth?" Jasper asks us and I ponder for a moment. "No," me and Alice say in unison. Damon glares at us lightly, then looks at Jasper confidently. "You lied Damon, I suggest you leave my girls alone or I will give you more than just a warning," Jasper threatens back and I just giggle. We all walk off -as in me, Jasper and Alice- Jasper is the same age as Damon, making them 27 and Alice is my age.

Jasper has blonde hair, light blue eyes, texican accent and pale skin. He is tall, lean, tonned and he has the most charming smile. Me and Jasper met in High School, when he met Alice at my house, they instantly fell in love. Jasper says he is going to ask her to marry him soon. They have been together for 5 years. They were my only friends and I love them.

When we got back, we went back into work and I sighed into my seat. I looked back over to the clock, knowing the devil would be coming to piss me off. I took advantage of the quiet and did enough work. When I heard his footsteps, I just looked at my work and didn't focus any attention on him. "Isabella," he says with a bored tone and I just glare at him from under my lashes.

I pick up the phone, dialing to Aro and checking the time. He was right on time! I sighed and waited for a second. _"Hello?"_ I hear Aro ask and I smile into the phone. "Hello Mr Volturi, Mr Salvatore is here for his meeting," I tell him in my sweet voice. I heard Damon scoff, I glare at him and he just side smiles, knowing he was teasing me and making me feel utterly stupid. _"Let him in," _Aro commands and I point to the door.

Damon walks in, smirking at me before closing the door and this makes my blood boil. _"Thank you Bella,"_ Aro says honestly and I smile softly. "Your welcome sir," I tell him and we hang up. I sit there in my seat, finished with what I needed to do so far. I was tapping my pencil and shaking my leg nervously. When I heard my phone ring, I grabbed at it eager and straitend up. "Aro's Sites how can I help you?" I ask instinctively. _"Bella I need you in my office, it's urgent," _Aro says softly and my mind goes wild.

_Did Aro just kill Damon and want me to clear the body out? Did he just want me to go get them coffee or something? Did Damon make a mess and now I have to clean it? Why the hell am I asked to go over? _I walk in after saying 'Sure' and hanging up with a simple goodbye. I come in to be surprised, Damon is alive and there seems to be no mess. "Would you boys like anything?" I ask them instinctively and Aro smiles. "No Bella, this is something I need to talk about," Aro explains and I just sit down on the chair next to Damon.

Ok maybe not sit next, I pulled the chair a little further apart and sat down on it. After sitting I see Aro smile at us, when I lean all the way into my chair, his facial expression turns serious. "Isabella, Damon...I know you two don't work very well together. I need you two to act as professional as you can, I need something done and you two are my best workers." I look at Damon, who just smirks and I roll my eyes.

"I need you both to travel around to get me some things I have bought. I have bought plenty of things and I know you two will get it over and done with easily. It won't be easy though. I need you to go to New York...By car and then someone will give you what you need," Aro says smileing and I just look at him stunned. "Wait...I have to go with him?" I ask outraged. "I have to go do work with that?" Damon asks stunned.

"Hey!" I scream at him, surprised he called me 'that'. "Shut up Goose," Damon spits and I just stand up. "No, Aro I won't go anywhere with _that thing_!" I say rushing for the door. "Bella...Please do it for me?" Aro begs and I surrender. Aro reminded of my Dad when he talked, making me weak at his words. I missed my Dad and Aro felt close enough to my real Dad.

"Sure," I say turning around and I notice Damon sigh. "Fine," Damon huffs out and leaves. I follow behind, when I get out I notice that Aro was next to Damon. They were in a heated conversation, I could tell by how they stared at each other. "Damon is going to drive his Mercedes, so you are going with him and you are both heading down there by tree days time at 3 in the afternoon," Aro says to us and I just nod.

"She has to go in my car?" Damon asks shocked and I just groan. "Just do your job Salvatore," I whine and he just glares at me. Aro slaps Damon's chest, I got out and headed for the car. When I stand there awkwardly, Damon comes over and opens up. We get in, I don't say anything to him and let him drive us. "Could we possibly stop at our homes, so we can get some clothes and food?" I suggest and he just smirks.

"We can, but I'm driving and I say 'no'," Damon says arrogently. "Come on, please?" I beg and he just smirks. "Sure," he says and when we get inside I get changed into some jeans, converse and a light blue top. I was shoving bras, panties, toiletries and other clothings into a bag. That was when Damon came in, he stood leaning against my bedroom frame. "Are you ready?" he ask and I just nod.

When I get into the car, I feel my heart sink and sigh. This was going to be one hell of a ride to New York. I don't know what would happen all I know is it would get unpleasent. I just hope we can make sure not to kill each other and survive our hate for each other. When he drives away from my home, I feel the amount of anger I had and also loyalty to Aro. I just hope my loyalty lasts and hold me down...

_~L.O.T.H~_

**What do you guys think? Can I please have 4 reviews? It means a lot to me! Much love and I want to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 2: Protection And Perfection

Love's On The Highway

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries! This chapter is on both POV's and I hope you like them! Can I please have 3 reviews? It's just three! Please? Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Charlie Brown- Coldplay, Without You- David Guetta ft Usher, Last Time- Labrinth, Kiss Me- Jason Walker.

Chapter 2: Protection And Perfection

Last Time: _I just hope my loyalty lasts and hold me down..._

**BPOV**

I looked around and heard a song that I just had to groan about. "What?" Damon asks me glaring at me momently. "This song sucks ass," I tell him and he just huffs. "Clearly you don't know music," he mumbles and I just laugh. "Face it Salvatore...Soulja Boy Tell'em's 'Crank That' is utter shit," I tell him with a giggle and he just glares. "Would you rather want to listen to Aqua's 'Barbie'?" he asks and I just glare at him. "I hate Aqua, they are tone death and that song is the worst song in history," I state and he just smiles.

He parks outside a home, I notice we have only been driving for 10 minutes. He unbelts himself and I look at him scared. "Where are you going?" I ask wide eyed and he chuckles. "I'm going in to go get some clothes for myself Goose, you don't think I'm going on a 4 day trip in only this do you?" he asks and I just stare at his body. He has a glorious body and face, so fuckable...If only he wasn't such and asshole.

"Just be quick Salvatore," I threaten and he just runs in. I sit looking around aI notice he has CD's but they seem pretty shit. The only good CD is Mylo Xyloto, I love coldplay and it surprised me that Damon did too. When he came back in -after putting his suitcase with mine at the back-, he caught me staring at the CD case in my hands blankly. "Don't touch my stuff Swan," he growls at me and this is the first time he said my surname.

"Fine, but don't touch mine either," I warn him and he just smirks. "Didn't plan to," he states and I just sigh. We start driving, I look outside the window and listening still at shit music. I look around and an idea sprang to mind. "Salvatore?" I ask and he just looks at me for a minute. "Swan?" he asks back and I sigh, not used to him saying my name like that. "Why do you hate me so much?" I ask him and he just laughs.

"That's my business and anyway...I don't hate you," he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Really, you're going to pull that shit on me?" I ask him and he just chuckles. "Really Swan...I don't hate you, I just...Dislike you and well...You're a pain in my ass," he states. "Well you aren't exactly a massage on my ass either you know," I argue and he just chuckles. "So what makes you 'dislike' me?" I ask him and he deliberates.

"It's personal issues Isabella," he tells me and I just laugh. "Stop calling me Isabella, Goose, Bird, Belinda or anything else like that," I tell him and he raises his eyebrow while looking at me for a second. "Why?" he asks, I smile at him knowing I would get him and I forced myself not to laugh. "Personal issues," I reply and he smiles. "Good one Swan."

I look out the window, hoping this would end quickly so I could go home. "Salvatore?" I ask him and he just rolls his eyes before looking at me. "What do you want Swan?" he asks and I frown a little. "Can I put on a CD?" I ask and he just laughs. "Sure, why not?" he says shrugging and I smile a little. I look around and find the CD I was looking for, when I put it in he looked at me smiling.

"Since when did you like Coldplay?" he asks and I just shrug, giving him his own attitude as pay back. "I've always liked them, me and Alice once went to see them live, I loved every minute of it," I tell him and he chuckles. "So did I, they are amazing aren't they?" he asks intruged and I smile wider. "Yeah they are," I tell him and he just smirks at me for a second.

I look out the window shy, I think this Damon is really nice and I think I could possibly like him. "What is your favourate song in this CD?" he asks and I just smile a little. The song 'Paradise' blaring through the speakers. "I love this song, but I also love 'Every Tear Drop Is A Waterfall' and I have a soft side for 'Charlie Brown'." I say this without looking at him because I feel insecure talking about this with him.

"We have that in common," he states and I look at him. I look away after a couple of minutes, ashamed of trying to be nice to the enemy. "Salvatore?" I ask him after what felt like an hour but probably was only 15 minutes. "Swan," he says as if it's permission and I sigh. "Can we try and forget about everything? Maybe even try and learn about each other?" I suggest and afraid he would agree.

"No," he says strictly and I just glare. He was giving me whiplash with his stupid bipolar attitude. "Why are you glaring?" he asks and I just look away. "Non of your business Salvatore," I spit back and he just growls. We drive for what was probably 3 hours, when we stop I automatically get out and run for the toilets. "What's the rush Swan?" he asks and I just run in.

I rush past the restaurant, the crowds and all the way into a bathroom. I do my business, wash my hands, dry them and then go into the restaurant. Damon is sitting down, with food for the both of us, I raise an eyebrow and smile. "What is all this and where did you get the money? I know you would never buy me food so..." I trail off while sitting down next to him. We were in a booth type of seat, I noticed a man sitting down near us and eyeing me.

"Salvatore?" I ask, looking down noticing I didn't have anything to eat my food with. He was chewing on his Curry and looks at me with that knowing eyebrow lift. "What? You didn't really think I would get you food and what you are looking for," he says and I just stand up. I walk over to the stand with what I needed. It seemed to be empty, I noticed someone standing behind me and when I felt him press against me my eyes widened.

The man standing behind me, pinning me to the stand is turned on and freaking me out. "You are a very sexy creature," he whispers huskilly in my ear and I momenteraly shiver. "What's your name and what are you doing with that bastard of a boyfriend?" he asks and I turn around slowly. I notice it's the guy that was sitting near us, he is staring at my breasts and I felt like slapping him. "He is not-" I was about to answer but I looked over to Damon.

"He is not any of your business and can you please get away from me," I tell him and he just smiles, his brown eyes and light brown hair reminding me of someone. "Sorry m'am but a woman as sexy as you...Should never have hands off of her," he whispers in my ear. I grab a fork and jab it in his stumach. I push him off, rush off with what I had and found what I needed. I sat down next to Damon hurriedly and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"There is a creepy guy who tried to feel me up, I had to get away somehow," I tell him and he chuckles. I look over to see the guy eyeing me and my heart rate sped up. "Damon put your arm around me, try and act like my boyfriend," I whisper to him through clenched teeth. "No way Swan!" he whisper shouts and I just jump into his lap. "Pretend, I didn't say _be_ my fucking boyfriend did I?" I whisper shout while eating my food. He groans, then starts to massage my arms, while kissing my neck.

I try and hold in a moan, his lips were so soft and moist on my neck. It sent tingles all over my body, I wish we didn't have to be mad at each other. I looked at the guy, he is glaring at Damon and I look over to him. Noticing he was glaring back at the guy, he moans into my skin and I moan in return. He trails kisses up to my ear, sucking it a little and stops for a second. "Enjoying this Swan?" he asks, I growl minutely at how much I like what he was doing, but I still hate his guts.

"I'm trying to be convincing," I lie and he just chuckles. "Sure whatever you say Swan," he whispers into my ear and starts kissing my face. When I finish eating, I walk over to place my dirty plate on the shelf to be cleaned. When I turn around, I see creepy guy again and sigh. "You really know how to get a guy mad," he says before going in to punch my face. I was shocked, one minute he flirts the other he wants to punch the life out of me.

Before he could punch me, Damon's hand caught it and he looked at creepy guy with a look of pure smugness. "Now I may not be a perfect man, but...You _never_ punch a woman," he says angrily and before Damon can hurt creepy guy, I grab Damon's arm. "Damon, please don't do this," I beg and he just looks at me for a second. When he lets go of the man, he shoves him and leads me out.

"Don't think I did that for you Swan," he growls and I smile a little. "Sure," I say with a smirk and get into the car. Damon paid while I put the food away and I felt happy about that. When we got into the car I instantly fell asleep for some random reason. When I woke up, I found that the sun was setting, we were listening to a shit station. "Salvatore?" I ask him while rubbing my eyes.

"Why are we listening to a shit station?" I ask and he just sighs. "Awake so soon, I really liked it when you were asleep...That way I didn't have to listen to you constantly." I glare at him, "You still haven't answered my question," I state and he just glares. "It's on because I want it to be," he growls at me and I just glare at him. We are constantly arguing or constantly...No, were always argueing. "You haven't answered the one about the food either," I state and he just smiles.

"Swan, I bought food because Aro gave me money for our own needs," he tells me and I look at him astounded. I lean over, switch the channels untill I'm appeased and lean back. We were listening to 'Danza Kuduro' by Don Omar ft Lucenzo. I opened the window a little, letting the air rush in and I sighed. "This is a good song," Damon comments and I just smile. "It sure is," I whisper and close my eyes, enjoying the last of the sun.

"Salvatore, I think we should call each other by our first names." I don't even dear open my eyes to see what he thinks, but I hear a sigh and fingers running through his hair. "Sure...Bella," he tests and I just open my eyes for a second. "Damon?" I ask testing myself and I smile at the freedom. "Yes Bella?" he asks and I smile a little. "Do you know Spanish?" I ask and he smiles, "Yes, I traveled to Spain and Mexico when I was younger."

I smiled at him because I know Spanish, but I seemed to know French better. I looked out the window and smiled at the sun setting. "Are we going to stop anywhere?" I ask him and he smiles. "Sure, let me just find a space," he says sarcastically. "I was asking about when we need to sleep," I tell him and he just shakes his head. "Bella, I won't fall asleep so you don't have to worry," he answers and I just roll my eyes. He is going to get tierd, I had a good idea and I just have to suggest.

"How about I have some rest now, when I wake up you swap with me and I'll drive untill we need to swap again?" I suggest and he laughs darkly. "Sorry Bella, but you are not driving my car and not now or ever," he spits at me and I just look away. "Fine, but I could have drove perfectly fine especially since you have your freaking SAT Nav!" I huff before I lay back and stare out the window.

I looked at his face after a while, the feeling of sorrow rushing in me and I shake it off. Instead I look out the window and lose myself. "Bella?" Damon asks pulling me from my reverie and pushing me into reality. "Humm?" I hum at him and look at him. "Are you alright?" he asks and I just nod, afraid to talk and cause another argument. "I...I wish we didn't have to argue about things," Damon whispers more to himself than me.

"I know Damon, if it makes anything better...Why don't we just get this thing over and done with, then get back to our normal lives?" I suggest and he frowns a little. "Alright Swan," he says and I feel a twinge of hurt by him calling me 'Swan'. "My offer still stands," I say quietly and he doesn't respond. I looked out the window while the song 'Kiss Me' the version of Jason Walker, lit up my atmosphere and I smiled softly.

I fell asleep shortly after, while staring up at the lovely sky, feeling the soothing blue of it and the stars shinning. I fell asleep happily, peacefully and calmly. The song filled me and made me appreciate the time I had here. I never wanted to wake up from this lovely melody, it was like being in a new world and surprisingly...Damon with me there, made it a whole lot better. So I fell asleep with a huge smile plastered on my face...

**DPOV**

Watching Bella sleep was breath-taking. The song made her look even more stunning and it surprised me. She has always been something that caught my eye. Seeing her being herself today really was mind blowing. The way she would smile, bite her lip and laugh...It enchanted me to no end.

Kissing her neck just made me to do so many things with her. The craziest thing is, I wanted to kiss her lips and make her feel passion. I was driving for hours, hearing Bella's breathing pattern and seeing it was just amazing. She is like an innocent child, but who has so many challanges and wants someone to protect her from something. I suddenly felt protective, not wanting to leave her and I stopped around a courner.

I saw she was facing me, I could tell she was fast asleep because her lip jutted out. It was screaming to be kissed and I really wanted to. I stared at her face, soft, the moon reflecting it and how her eyelashes closed yelled 'beautiful'. I saw how her soft curls hugged her face and clutched her body. I moved a few strands, reached behind me and got a rug for her -that Aro requested-. I placed it around her and reached one for me.

When I was wrapped around in my rug, I faced Bella's sleeping face and smiled. I remember that once she told Alice she is 'plain' and 'boring'. Truth is...She is enchanting. She has beautiful, full, brown soft curls and a face that can put men on their knees. Perfect features, ivory skin, full-kissable-red lips, long thick lashes, gorgeous brown doe like eyes and a lovely smile.

Her personality was something that would make my emotions go wild. She is sassy, smart, funny, bitchy, kind, brave, bold and she can sometimes have a loss in confidence. When she is with me she is brave, whitty and demanding. Today it was different with the creepy guy, he seemed to have been drunk and I was surprised she didn't know. Hearing her voice so quiet was different because she was always so confident. The guy must have really scared her to make her so quiet. It sort of made me mad that he nearly punched her.

Her body is one to worship. She has a lovely shape. She is slim, small -but not as small as Alice-, fuck awsome breasts, sexy legs, amazing plump ass and a waist I would love to grab. I stared at her innocent looking face, feeling my heart steady and relax. She is complete perfection. I fell asleep next to an angel and I loved it...

_~L.O.T.H~_

**What do you guys think? Please can I have 3 reviews for this chapter? Much love!**


End file.
